The One I Love
by Tellyounolies
Summary: Jack is jealous of what he assumes Ralph feels for Piggy. Jack/Ralph; Oneshot; Basically pwp, but at a T level.


**Author's Notes:** Wrote this last April, when I first read the book. Terribly ashamed of it (two 12 year-olds having some good old mouth-to-mouth? wowwwww what a pervert XDD), but I know people still get a kick out of it, sooooo here you go. Sorry if the writing sucks (I haven't read it since then XD). Oh, and I apologize for the fail title as well. Still too lazy to think of a good one.

Please R&R, however!

Disclaimer.

--

Jack sneered. "Oh, right, protect Piggy, as you always do —"

"Jack, will you _shut up!_" Ralph had snapped. This was too much. "Will you get over it? I'm not in love with Piggy, I never was, and I never will be! The one I love is —"

He broke off. The group was in total silence now. He had said too much. "Never mind," he muttered, the blood rushing up and making his cheeks ruddy. "Assembly dismissed." Setting down the conch, he turned on his heel and sped stiffly away.

There was a beat; then, slowly, everyone got up, splitting off into murmuring groups. All except for one boy, who went intently after Ralph.

Ralph had expected to be followed, so he hadn't gone into the bathing pool once he arrived. He sat by the edge, biting the inside of his cheek and cursing himself mentally. It wasn't long before he heard the quiet sound of footfalls on sand behind him.

He didn't look up when Jack sat next to him, though he was painfully aware of his nearness. "Ralph…" Jack leaned in, putting one arm around his shoulders. An involuntary shiver went through Ralph when his hand made contact. He still wouldn't look over, though.

"I…" Jack paused; then his words came out in a rush. "I'm sorry; I reacted too strongly. I was afraid that maybe…"

"Oh, Jack." Ralph sighed, giving in and facing him as he sank more comfortably into his arm. "Honestly. Piggy?"

He smiled slightly. "Yeah. Maybe it was a little silly…" He paused. "But…"

Now Ralph had to blink, for Jack was suddenly too close. His eyes darted frantically about his face; his ice-blue eyes, freckled nose, red, slightly parted lips…

"But I have to know…" he continued, staring intently into Ralph's eyes.

"Jack…" It was painful, the way Ralph's heart was ricocheting around inside of his ribcage. His cheeks were warm; he was sure they were red as blood.

Jack's voice was barely a breath. "…Who is it that you love?"

And suddenly his lips were on Ralph's. Ralph ached at the sweetness of them, but there was also pain; fire danced on Jack's mouth. And there was something else…though Jack was clearly trying to suppress it, Ralph could taste the edge of hunger. He had to resist it…

Ralph broke away. He caught a flicker in Jack's eye, but it was gone the next second.

"Why?" Jack's voice was low, rough; Ralph had to swallow before he could talk again.

"Because…" He struggled to find words. "I…it's just…I can't."

"Why?" Jack asked again, his voice finding its normal level. "What's your reason?" He slid his finger up Ralph's arm, drawing a line of fire.

Ralph's breath caught; he waited until he could breath to speak. "Um…" he scrambled, searching frantically for a real reason. "What…if someone…sees us?" He knew it fell flat.

"That's not a good reason." And then he was kissing Ralph, more intently this time. His fingers wandered up his back, entangling themselves gently in Ralph's hair.

And Ralph kissed him back. He let his fingers trace the contours of his back, admiring his sinewy muscles. They eventually made their way to the back of Jack's head. Every point of contact burned Ralph's skin. His heart was beating uncontrollably, and he could hardly breathe. Jack slipped his tongue in between his lips, and Ralph's eyes fluttered beneath his lids.

Suddenly Jack yanked Ralph towards him. Their bodies were pressed together now; Ralph was burning up. Jack's fingers wound more tightly into Ralph's hair, almost to the point of violence. Ralph didn't know when it had happened, but his back was now on the sand, Jack on top of him, their legs intertwined.

Ralph turned his head to the side. "Jack…" He found his own voice was hoarse.

"What now?" Jack's voice was little more than a growl. It sent a shiver down Ralph's spine.

"Not…not here," he muttered. He was surprised no one had come upon them yet.

Jack paused; then, grudgingly, he said, "Good point." But, before he rolled off of Ralph, he licked his cheek in one slow, long motion. Ralph didn't quite pass out, but he was sure he flickered out of consciousness for a moment.

They avoided the commonly traveled paths on their way up to the mountaintop. When they had to pause for breath, Jack's mouth was always prompt to attach itself to Ralph's. They would stand that way for a minute, locked in an embrace; then Ralph would break away, muttering something about having to move on.

When they finally arrived at the top, they were both covered in sweat from the climb. Ralph lifted a hand to his swollen lips, wondering if the two on fire duty would notice.

It was Samneric this time. Jack promptly strode over to them and ordered, "Go away. We'll take over."

"But we've only been here for…" Sam trailed off; he and his brother's eyes met, and he nodded slowly. "All right, Jack. Ralph. See you in a few hours." The twins stood up and walked briskly to the trail leading down to the forest, heads together.

Jack took a few steps after them; then, making sure they were gone, trotted back over to Ralph. He traced his finger up from Ralph's stomach to his chin. "Totally alone…"

And a spasm of total fear shot through Ralph. But before he had time to dwell on this, Jack's mouth was on his, and his arms were pulling him down…


End file.
